wizards_wheel_2fandomcom-20200213-history
General Guide
Disclaimer: Many of the tips I write here are taken from the outer source. I just add some more stuff especially to make the tips more relevant with the current nature of the game. Game’s General Tips for Beginners Beginning of Game (Before Ascension and between D1-D7) Focus on getting non-legendary armor with the Scholar's prefix and of Time suffix, so that you can carry them over through time warps. If you can't roll Scholar's prefix because your Enchanter isn't level 6, look for Learner's instead. For weapons, you should want one of your team to be a "sweeper", which is someone who can attack and wipe out all enemies at once. That character would ideally want a weapon with the Massive prefix and of Time suffix to carry the weapon through time warps. Other leveling weapons can be Scholar's prefix and of Time suffix Getting Legendary equipment is optional since you still lacks of resources to modify and keep them. Find/create any non-legendary equipment and enchant them with the listed modifiers. Mid/End Game Eventually, start farming some Legendary (and some strong non-Legendary) equipment. Add your weapons with Phasal prefix (found in Interdimensional dungeon) and Holy War suffix. Add your armors with Phasal prefix and Mastery suffix. Have at least one piece of armor with Replenishing suffix to ensure your survivability.With Phasal of Holy War weapons, you can switch between using Fiery Breath skillgems for sweeping, or using any other support skillgems if you want to focus on single target attacks. Weapons with Massive prefix is still a fine choice, despite its shortcoming (reducing the weapon's base Attack by 40%). Do not afraid to experiment! Phasal set is safer, but there are lots of team setup/modifiers/skillgems combination that can potentially do better than Phasal when used properly. Find some beneficial combo by yourself. Gold Farming Beginning of Game (Before Ascension and between D1-D7) Gold farming is done in the same way XP gain is above, only we swap the prefix to Lucrative. Copy the above beginner strategy and replace Scholar's with Lucrative. You can also use some Shiny prefix, of Greed suffix, Midas Spear weapon, or using Treasure Hunter '''class. Mid/End Game Gold isn’t really needed after you’re able to max out all the recruitment buildings and Tier 5 weapons with the most expensive manasmith cost (Zoltan’s Vengeance). Any other building upgrade can be done with Time Mana, which lead us to… Time Mana Farming - Mid/End Game Start creating weapons with '''Momentous prefix and Eons suffix (both can be found in Only One + Heroes of Destiny timeline combination). Farm Mana Flow armors from Mana Void timeline. One random piece of Mana Flow armor can be dropped per Mana Flow timeline run, so it will take a few tries until you earn a full set. Get Mana Master Rings from Harder Better + Faster Stronger timeline combination. Have four characters equipped with the exact same setup: Momentous of Eons weapon, Mana Flow armor set, Mana Master Ring accessory. Farm Time Mana in your highest (or highest -2 since the TM set is weaker) dimension. Combine it with timeline combinations that offer a good TM multiplier without much restriction. The recommended TM farming combinations are: Harder Better+Retribution (17.5x), Harder Better+Magi (17.5x), Harder Better+Spellcaster (25x, but Spellcaster disables normal attack so it may be not as good in general), Harder Better+Boss (10x, but only bosses can be fought so more TM can be earned in total). Item Farming The Setup Starting off use 4 Rangers. Equip them with Chi skillgem that reduce their Scavenge skill’s cooldown so they can perform Scavenge (normal attack with chance to guaranteed drop against single enemy) every turn. Using Looter weapon/armor set is actually optional, you can equip them with the weapon/armor setup you’re normally using. As usual, having everyone equipped with at least one Replenishing armor. Another option is by using a high leveled Efficiency suffix weapon, which does the same thing as Chi, then you can equip any skillgem you want to use, like Courage (team-wide stun immunity), Camping (heal after mini-boss/x-10 battle), and Lucky Looter (modify the chance so more Legendary chest can be dropped). The Loot Setting Eventually, with the setup mentioned above, you’ll get too many chests, which most of them are not going to be used. That’s why a Loot Filter setting is necessary so only the needed items are kept. In order to make the Loot Filter setting works, you need to enable auto-sell in any category. The setting will be: “'Auto-sell Commons: On'”, “'Auto-sell Rares: On'”. “'Auto-sell Legendary: On'”, “'Keep Socketed: Off'”, and “'Keep Consumables: Off'”. Then, you can type any category of items you want to be kept. Separate any category with a comma and space (example: a, b, c). The category I recommend the most is: perfect+socketed , as it will keep a'll socketed items with perfect quality'. You don’t really need to add more “+” sign after perfect+socketed, as finding perfect socketed equipment is already rare. After that, fill your filter setting with modifiers you want to farm as Alchemy ingredients, such as Phasal,' Mastery',' Tiger',' Momentous',' Eons', or''' Replenishing'. Beginner tips: You can type ''perfect instead of perfect+socketed to keep all perfect quality items regardless of having socket or not. Modifiying socketed equipment is quite expensive, you can create some cheaper unsocketed weapons/armors to help you get through the earlier stage of the game. Filter setting example: perfect+socketed, phasal, mastery It means that: all socketed item with perfect quality, all item with Phasal prefix, and all item with Mastery suffix will be kept. Recommended Mid/End Game Items to Farm Please check List of Weapons and Armors to see more details of all items listed below. Weapons: Titan Bow, Zoltan’s Vengeance, Bardiche (common), Twin Fangs (common), Lava Staff (common). Excalibur is actually lacking later in the game but you can take it if you need a more defensive built. Shield: Targe (common), Sir Duck Shield, Victor’s Target Armor: Komi’s Armor, Vivirax Cloack. Any heavy armor is lacking in my opinion but you can take some Ghost Curtain if you want. Helm: Gladiator Helm, Rogue’s Helm (common), Cerberus Collar (from Animal Kingdom timeline). Rogue’s Helm is the strongest non-event Light Helm, unfortunately. Boots: Ice Talons (equippable by animals too), Boots of Avarice (from Golden timeline) Dimensional Orb Statues Dimensional Orbs can only be earned by clearing new dimensions and cannot be earned in any other way. There are 4 special statues that can be built and upgraded using Dimensional Orbs. These statues are finite/capped. As higher dimensions are obviously harder and your orbs are limited, you need to think which statue needs to build first. I recommend to build Statue of World (7 orbs) first, as it gives you access to alternate timelines - which means special modifiers and items – as early as possible. It also makes the timeline selection less random, and it serves more functionality to help you to either farm items or farm Time Mana. Theoretically, the statue can be unlocked as soon as you finish Dimension 7, assuming you don’t spend the orbs on anything else. After that, both Statue of Reincarnation and Statue of Preemption can be built afterwards. You can choose which statue you want to build earlier, any choice is fine in my opinion. I can’t recommend Statue of Treasure early as you don’t actually need it. Rangers farming setup can help with quantity, while a lot of support skill can help with quality. However, you can consider to build the statue if you need to farm rare resources (Ascension Ingots, Eggs, Tablets) more efficient and don't have any problem with the low level of the other 3 statues. Final Note Thanks for reading. I hope this guide helps you to get through the game easier.